The Crowd
by Nat Moore
Summary: sakura and deidara meet in the most unlikely of circumstances and get a little, should we say 'carried away' .warning lemon ahead. not suitable for young readers. i suck at summaries but the story isn't half bad... i hope ;


Deisaku. The Crowd

Sakura's POV for the entire story

I do not own any of the characters.

Plot and story line belong to me

'Inner sakura'

'Thoughts'

'Normal speech'

This is actually the first of a series I'll be working on a sequel when I can and it will basically be a big flash back about Sakura's past and her...uh..."run-in's" with the Akatsuki.

I wind my way through the packed bodies, pushed and shoved at every step I take, my heart pounding within the confines of my chest. Halting, I breathed in the smell of sweat and anticipation mixed with the taste of fear and adrenalin; I looked around, my emerald green eyes missing nothing as I made mental notes on everything I saw, the feral delight in people's eyes, the way all the bodies were facing in a certain direction, showing me the centre of the commotion, I attempted to step forward, my mind focused on getting to the middle of this crowd, as the heaving mass around me closed in, panic began to well in my throat as the mass edged closer and closer.

Just before I was about to scream, the cramped space I was stood in swelled outward, seizing my chance I rushed forward, elbowing and shoving my way through the crush.

Finally I made it to the epicentre of the chaos, but my view was blocked by this huge guy with black hair, frustrated I looked for a way around him but people were pressed up against either side of him, there was no way through!

'Shit' I growled under my breath, glaring at nothing.

'**Ha! You can say that again, hurry up and get past him before I go crazy from not knowing what the fucks going on!' **my inner self seethed (yes I have a inner, a made up "alter ego" I created when I was young, the result of being bullied and not being brave enough to do anything about it, and no, I'm not crazy so don't say anything)

'Shut up and let me concentrate!' I retorted

A ripple went through the crowd as it surged forward, the sudden movement throwing me to my knees.

There!

Making the most of my "fortune" I made a mad dash for the one way past the big man stood before me, straight through his legs, scurrying as fast as I could I moved forward, my lithe, petit body flowing past his shins like water.

Blinding sunlight fell into my face, as I blinked tears out of my eyes I stood, just in time to see a tall blonde haired boy throw a punch.

His white knuckled fist seemingly crawled forward as his opponent also made a move, dodging the oncoming assault in a flowing motion that sent alarm bells ringing in my scull. The blonde's fist carried on moving as his red haired opponent threw a returning punch, the tight fist heading directly for the upside of the blonde's chin.

Moments before his opponent's fist made contact, the blond made eye contact with me, his sapphire blue eyes flashing and his long blonde hair covering the left side of his face, just past jaw length.

The sickening crack of skin on skin echoed round Konoha's town centre as the blue eyed boys head snapped back, his tall form crashing to the ground with a dull thud, dust billowing around his prone form, even as I watched his jaw swelling and turning a deep shade of purple

'Ouch! That's gotta hurt!' my inner winced

'Shut up! It's not over yet!' I snapped ignoring the protesting voice in my head and turning my focus back on to the scene on front of me, just in time to meet the victors brown-grey eyes.

His eyes widened in shock as he stepped forward, lips parted in speech but I could hear nothing, a dull roaring had filled my head drowning out all noise as I spun on my heel and fled, the roaring growing ever louder as my mind replayed half forgotten memories, blood red hair, shining brown-grey eyes, the smell of wood-polish and paint that became my brother, Sasori.

My head began to pound as more memories crowded in my mind, me and Sasori playing together as children, him leaving, Mother dying... fragments of my past playing behind my eyes as my feet pounded into the asphalt beneath my feet, thump, thump, thump , my desperate plight setting the pace for my racing heart. I never looked back, not even to see if Sasori was following me.

'Run' my mind whispered

'Stop!' my body screamed

'Help...' my heart called

I heard nothing, saw only what was in front of my feet, didn't feel the icy tracks of my tears sliding down my cheeks, I had become numb, an unfeeling, hollow shell.

Unnoticed by me my scene changed, blue sky replaced by a canopy of green and brown, shafts of golden sunlight shining down in places, hard concrete for a carpet of soft grass, in some remote corner of my mind I register all this, putting it all together and coming up with one thought...

'I'm lost'

A lightning bolt of clarity seared through my jumbled mind, its furious presence sweeping away all of my confusion.

A twig snapped high above my head in the dark canopy high above my head, my mind and senses instantly on high alert, searching for any presences

'**Bird' **my inner supplied just as it let out a hoarse screeching cry and exploding out of the branches in a flurry of black wings and twigs. I sighed, my breath whooshing out of my lungs as I let my body relax, my taut muscles crying out their praise for a rest, though my lull in tension was short lived as a heavy hand clamped down on my shoulder.

I spun round at lightning speed, my arm flying outward, hand outspread as I curled my fingers around my attackers throat forcing them against a nearby tree with chakra enhanced strength.

'S...Sakura-chan...' I froze. That voice! 'Its *cough* m...me' I released their throat instantly my green eyes widening.

'Tobi?' I asked my voice going high in shock.

H...hai, Sakura-chan, nice to see you too' Tobi said, his gloved hand rubbing his tender throat.

I sighed, my face splitting into a grin

'Konichi wa Tobi-kun, gomen.'

'Konichi wa, Tobi is sorry for scaring Sakura-chan , although Tobi thinks that Sakura-chan scared Tobi more than the other way around' the masked man said, reverting back to 3rd person now that his life wasn't threatened. 'Is Tobi a good boy?'

I giggled 'Hai! Tobi-kun is a good boy' I replied, smiling at his catch phrase

'YAY!' he cheered pulling me into a bear hug and spinning me around, my feet lifting off the ground. 'Tobi is glad that Sakura-chan does not hate Tobi 'coz Tobi looovvveesss Sakura-chan'

I laugh, in what feels like, this first time in forever, a pink blush tinting my cheeks at the grown mans words and actions 'alright Tobi-kun, I need to breath you know' I joked

'Oh!' he exclaimed 'gomenas...'

'Don't apologise Tobi-kun, I was joking' I cut him off mid-apology

His giggled again, his one visible eye creasing in the only evidence I had to say he was smiling, since his entire face (save his right eye) was covered in a bright orange swirly mask. Tobi slung an arm around my small waist as we began walking, his long gloved fingers drumming a fast paced beat on my hip.

Tobi began to talk animatedly, as I mulled on what I had seen, my brother, Sasori, fighting a blond haired boy I had never seen before, Sasori recognising me, even after 10 years of not seeing each other, my mind began bringing up memories again, black memories that I had buried deep in a dark corner of my mind, mentally shoving them away I turned my thoughts away from my brother to the blonde he was fighting.

Visualising him in my mind I looked him over, lean body, not to tall, with a somewhat muscled body from what I could see through his loose fitted shirt, long thin fingers...an artist most likely and that hair!, glorious golden locks with a shine that only a few people could achieve, probably about mid-back length and really soft looking...

'I wonder what it would feel like running it through our fingers...' my inner slipped in

'Yeah, it looks so silk...HEY!' I replied indignantly

'Hahahaha, you soooo like that guy' my inner crowed

'Ugh, you're so shallow minded. Now get lost so I can think' I spat, blushing slightly

'**Fine then! I won't talk to you for the rest of the day!' **she huffed disappearing to wherever she goes when I kick her out

Returning my thoughts to the fight I had witnessed, I began to wonder what had caused it...maybe it was a lovers spat I mused...

'Hell no, Sasori is a straight as a plank of wood!' I chided myself 'and just a stupid' I added as an afterthought

I sighed, I was doing too much of that lately, and decided to give Tobi a bit of respect and actually listen to what he was saying.

'...and then, He hit Tobi over the head with a pan! Deidara-senpai always picks on Tobi he's so mean! Maybe Tobi should ask Leader-sama if Tobi could have a new partner and then Tobi won't have to put up with Deidara-sen...'

'Tobi-kun' I said effectively cutting off Tobi's rambling

'Hai? Sakura-chan' he piped, pleased I was finally talking to him

'Who's Deidara? I haven't heard of that name before...' I asked genuinely interested

'Deidara-senpai?' I nodded 'oh he's Tobi's partner, he isn't very nice and often hits Tobi, when he can't find anything to hit Tobi with he throws stuff at Tobi and when he runs out of things to throw he blows Tobi up with is special exploding clay! Tobi does not like Deidara-senpai that much and often wishes someone will tell him to stop picking of Tobi... Tobi knows! Tobi will take sakura-chan to meet Deidara-senpai and sakura-chan can tell him to stop picking on Tobi!' Tobi babbled, begging to turn around taking me with him

'W...wait Tobi-kun, n...not this way! S...Sas...uh...my brother is over here, I... I don't want to go in this direction! Tobi-kun!' I pleaded tugging on his arm

'It's alright sakura-chan, Tobi will protect you, come on!' he chirped completely ignoring me and speeding up, forcing me into a fast jog in the one direction I truly wanted to avoid. 'Tobi last saw Deidara-senpai in this direction, just before he blew Tobi up and Tobi landed in that tree above sakura-chan, Sasori-senpai was also in this direction so maybe we'll see him too'

As we arrived in Konoha's town centre, the crowd I had previously been a part of has dissipated leaving nothing behind save some blood on the floor where the blonde had fallen, speaking of that blonde haired boy...where was he? After receiving a blow like that he shouldn't have been able to move very far...

'Deidara-senpai!' Tobi squeaked pointing to a crumpled heap in a corner of an ally way. My medic instincts kicked in as I rushed over to 'Deidara-senpai' only to find that he was the blonde haired boy I had seen fighting my brother!

'Well fuck me sideways, so this is Deidara... I like what I see...' my inner purred licking her lips seductively 'what about you? Sa-ku-ra?'

I sighed inwardly 'well, to tell you the truth... I also like what I see, so shut up and let me heal him'

I smirked at the silence I got as a reward and began focusing my chakra into my hands, changing the raw power into a healing green glow that encompassed my hands, hesitantly I touched the swelling on his jaw, the tissue surrounding the injury was damaged and a hairline fracture was also present. Chewing my lip in concentration, I trickled chakra into his jaw, at the same time I gave him a small shot of sedative, healing damaged tissue was very painful and complicated business, as the swelling began to go down I found more implications, a small scratch to the right of the fracture zone had poison in it, my brothers speciality, and it kept re-directing my chakra.

I rocked on my heels as I rummaged through my hip pouch for an antidote, and when I came up with a blank I hissed startling Tobi.

'Sakura-chan?' he whispered 'is Deidara-senpai alright?'

'Kinda' I replied, racking my brains for a treatment that would get the poison out of the fracture zone before it caused some real damage. 'Got it!' I exclaimed startling Tobi again 'Tobi-kun can you get me some clean water in a bowl please and another empty bowl that's clean?'

'Hai... but what for sakura-chan?' he enquired, standing up

'your senpai has a small poisoned cut that I need to treat right away but I can only do it my pulling the poison out with my chakra a rinsing the infected area with clean water' I explained my eyes never leaving the injured man in front of me

'Oh...alright Tobi will be back soon, please make Deidara-senpai well again'

'Of course Tobi-kun, I will heal him to the best of my abilities as a medic-nin' I assured looking up into his masked face, and smiling reassuringly 'now go, I need that clean water as soon as possible'

'Hai, sakura-chan, Tobi will run the entire way!' he called over his shoulder as he sprinted off in the direction of the market.

Turning my attention back to the man before me, the smile slid of my face as I scanned his body for more injuries, my mouth set in a grim line as numerous parts of his body were badly damaged, a bruised spinal cord, two broken fingers on his left hand, another poisoned cut on his right arm and countless bruises that covered his body from head to toe.

'It's gonna be a long night' I said to myself, pouring more healing chakra into his body and letting it flow to all the less injured places and heal them.

'Ugh! I feel like I got in a fight with a pack of wolves. Un'

Startled I looked into Deidara's face as he looked into mine.

Sapphire met emerald as we stared at each other

'Sakura-chaaan!'

Came a voice from the distance as we both looked behind me at the amusing sight of Tobi half sprinting, half walking as he juggled a large bowl of water and another large bowl, this one empty.

'What the hell? Tobi, Un' Deidara said, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine

'Ah! Deidara-senpai your awake!' said man exclaimed carefully placing the two bowls on the floor next to me

'Tch, it'll take more than a couple of well placed punches from Sasori-teme to keep me down, Un'

I sighed loudly and place my hand on his chest

'Ouch!' Deidara yelped as I smirked and Tobi snickered 'what the hell! Un! Who do you think you are?'

'I'm the one who is going to heal the rest of your injuries, so lie down and behave and I might give you a lollipop for being a good boy' I teased gently pushing him down so he was once again lying on the floor

Suddenly Deidara let out a pained hiss, his hands curling into fists as soon as his lower back touched the ground 'shit, un' he spat

All teasing forgotten, I helped him back up into a sitting position before pulling his head down onto my lap, effectively keeping his back off the floor and his head cushioned. Not thinking of what it might do, I leant over the boy in my lap to grab the bowls from the floor and pull them closer and as I leant back I noticed that his face had gone awfully red so I placed my forehead against his own to check for a fever.

'H...hey! ...what are...y...you doing! Un'

'huh? I'm checking you haven't got a temperature' I said, not moving my forehead from his own, as his face went even redder 'your face keeps going red, but you don't have a fever...'

'..UN!' Deidara growled at me and I pulled away confused as Tobi began giggling

'What's wrong with you!' I said, exasperated 'Tobi-kun? Do you know?'

'Hehehe Deidara-senpai is embarrassed 'coz sakura-chan first put his head in your lap then put her breasts in his face and then nearly kissed him' Tobi giggled as Deidara turned his face away from me hiding behind his hair as Tobi burst out laughing

I cocked an eye-brow at both their behaviours and decided I could probably heal Deidara faster if Tobi wasn't here

'Tobi-kun?' I said sweetly

'H...Hai?' Tobi said nervously, instantly stopping laughing

'Can you do me a really big favour?' my voice dripping with honey as I looked at him innocently 'go away so I can heal my patient as quickly as possible and then go home'

'H...hai! Sakura-chan, Tobi will leave you to heal Deidara-senpai. Deidara-senpai, Tobi will see you when you come back to the base' the masked man said standing up and disappearing in a puff of smoke

'Phew!' I exclaimed rubbing my temples 'as much as I love Tobi-kun there only so much of him you can handle in one day, and I'm way past how much I can handle'

'Uhhh, hey miss pink hair? un' Deidara said from my lap 'can we get this done with other wise leader-sama will have my head'

'The names Sakura, Blondie.' I growled

'fine then, hey Sa-ku-ra' Deidara purred ' can you hurry it up, un, I need to get back to the base if I want to live'

I rolled my eyes and flicked my long pink hair over my shoulder with a flick of my head and began lacing my healing chakra through the water and lifting it out of the bowl in a little bubble.

'This will hurt, so brace yourself' I mumbled before pushing the bubble into his jaw, directly over the poisoned cut, forcing the glowing water through his pores and making it absorb as much poison as it could hold before pulling it back out again.

'Gomenasai Deidara-san, I wouldn't have to have done this had I had some antidote in my pouch but I must have used it all one my last mission' I apologised sincerely, seeing the pained look on his face

'Deidara-san huh? *pant* Deidara-kun or just Deidara will do un' he grinned, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth when I forced another bubble into his jaw.

I gave a small smile at his bravery, I'd done this to grown men even ANBU and nearly all of them had cried out, but this guy... 'ok then, Deidara, I'm gonna have to do the same thing once more in your jaw and then three more times to your arm' I explained pulling another infected bubble out of his skin and dropping it into the empty bowl that was now a third full with a sickly purple-green liquid that's smell burned my nose.

'A...alright...' he panted, wincing at the smell of the poison 'h...hey...sakura...un...'

'Mmhmm...' I mumbled, filling another bubble with chakra, before pulling his already shredded shirt off.

'C...can I...uh...canIholdyourhandwhilstyoudoit' he babbled in a small voice

'Awwwwww so kawaii!' I thought, looking at his pink face.

Gently I slipped my hand into his, jumping slightly when something wet and warm flicked against my fingers.

His blue eyes widened as he pulled his hand away and pulled it against his body 'gomen' he whispered looking away 'I forgot about my kekkai-genkai, please sakura, forget what just happened'

'Deidara' I said he ignored me 'Deidara look at me' I repeated with more force again he ignored me and continued to look away from me, growling softly I pulled his face towards mine and made him look at me 'Deidara'

'hai...' he replied

'I've seen hundreds of kekkai-genkai in my life, and I'm only 16, I'm probably going to see many more before I die, your kekkai-genkai will be just one more for me to add to my list, I'm not afraid of you Deidara, I trust you' my lips pulled into a gentle smile as I looked into his shocked face

'Y...you trust me? Un'

'Utterly' I said, determined to get him to trust me back

As Deidara looked into my eyes I saw something flickering in their depths, an emotion I couldn't name that grew more and more steady as we looked into each other's eyes, just as I was about to name the emotion in his eyes, he broke eye contact closing his eyes with a soft sigh before opening them and staring up into the darkening sky above us.

'I trust you too, sakura'

His voice was so subdued I barely heard what he said, I blinked my green eyes owlishly, not quite believing what I'd just heard

'Sakura?...sakura!...Sakura!' Deidara was waving his hand in front of my face

'Hai? Deidara' I said cocking my head to the side questioningly

'Phew! What happened to you? You completely zoned out un' he sighed gratefully

'Deidara...did you say you trusted me?' I whispered afraid that I'd misheard

He blushed and nodded. I looked at him for a moment before my face split practically in two I was grinning that widely and threw myself on him wrapping my arms around his body, pouring healing chakra out of me and into him, my entire body covered in a softly pulsating green light that began to cover Deidara as well.

'Sakura?' Deidara said, hesitantly wrapping his own arms around me, resting his head in the crook of my neck before sighing contentedly, his warm breath tickling my ear. 'Can I show you my hands please, I... I want you to know exactly what I am. Un'

I rubbed my face against is neck, nuzzling into his soft hair contentedly. 'Uh huh'

Nuzzling me back, he pulled away; his body completely healed from my chakra surge, and placed his hands in my lap looking directly into my face.

Looking into his own face I touched the backs of his hands, not looking down as I slipped off the gloves that covered them 'how could I have missed them?' I thought to myself.

Gently I turned his hands over so they were facing palm upward, I still didn't look down as I traced the outline of his palm, slowly getting closer to the centre. When I reached the middle of I hand I hesitated, my fingertips hovering centimetres away from the centre of his palm as I looked questioningly into his face my eyes asking the question 'are you sure?' He nodded, smiling confidently, smiling back I looked down, my eyes taking in every detail; the slender fingers, the soft skin and a thin curving line spanning nearly the entire length of his palm, curiously I ran my finger tip gently round the edge of the line. It twitched. The 'line' slowly split into two individual lines, spreading further and further apart, revealing a black space in the middle, heat came from the hole as I hovered the back of my hand over it, tipping my head from side to side as I tried to work out what it was, I was caught off guard when a pinky-red blur flicked out of the hole and against my palm, leaving a warm, wet trail down it.

I smiled, I just figured out what it was on Deidara's palm, it's a mouth. He has a mouth on each hand, that's all! Oh and a bigger mouth on his chest that's sewn shut. No big deal, they're kinda cute with their little tongues and teeth.

'Deidara' I said a smile in my voice

'Yeah? Un'

' you were actually afraid of me being scared of these little things? Oh come on Deidara, I know exactly what they can do, I've met another person with the same kekkai-genkai as you, you put chakra into clay that your hand-mouths chew, creating clay animals that ,when you do the special hand sign, explode.' I stated as Deidara just grinned at me 'and... What are you grinning about? '

'I'm just thinking of how hot you look when our telling me what I can and can't do. Un' he said the grin never moving off his face even as my face when bright red

'Wh...Y...I...uh...h...' I stuttered not knowing what to say as Deidara slowly leant forward, his big, warm hands wrapping around my small ones. Surprised I looked down at our entwined hands not noticing how close Deidara was before I looked up again, my nose millimetres away from his as I went cross-eyed trying to see him.

'Sa-ku-ra' he breathed, as my eyes half closed 'can I do something?' I nodded, unable to speak for some reason.

Slowly he began leaning forward again tilting his head slightly to avoid our noses hitting, my breathing hitched when he stopped his lips brushing against my own, our breath mingling.

'Sakura' he repeated his lips brushing against mine even more when he spoke

'Y...yeah?' I finally managed to breathe out

'If you want me to stop say so. Un' he said crashing his lips onto mine.

The kiss was mind-blowing. All coherent thought flew out of my mind as soon as our lips truly touched. My only focus... Deidara. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and burying my hands in his hair as I closed my eyes and melted into him, my body fitting against his like we were built for each other.

'Fuck me! I wasn't expecting this!' my inner shouted

'Fuck .Off. NOW!' I screamed internally, mentally kicking my inner self into a dark corner of my mind as I turned back to my kiss with Deidara with a new passion. Hesitantly I felt Deidara's tongue poking my bottom lip, begging for entrance as he slipped a hand to my back lifting up my shirt slightly as resting is hand on the small of my back, his hand-mouth licking and sucking on the sensitive skin making me moan. Deidara slipped his tongue into my mouth using my moan as an entrance, starting a battle with my own, our wet tongues sliding and rubbing against each other as we fought for dominance.

Deidara's tongue explored my mouth, the prize for winning. He probed every corner, searching, finding, tasting. In the end we had to break away both of us breathing heavily our eyes lust filled and heavy lidded as we stared at each other hungrily.

We both moved forward at the same time capturing each other's lips as we renewed our frantic actions with a new ferocity. The air surrounding us began to get hot as we pulled at each other's clothes, desperate for skin on skin contact.

'wait' Deidara panted 'not here let's go to either my place or yours'

'my friend Ino is at my house with her boyfriend, and my old teacher Kakashi, we can't go there' I gasped as Deidara began licking and sucking on my neck

'fine then we'll got to mine' he growled pulling me close as he released a teleportation jutsu and we disappeared in a whirl of smoke and sakura blossoms.

As soon as we finished teleporting I attacked Deidara kissing a licking every piece of skin I could get to, discovering a sweet spot in the process, where his neck meets his shoulder is really sensitive, licking and sucking earned you moans and groans.

Growling her picked me up, my legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist as he pinned me against a wall and began grinding into me, the hard bulge in his pants creating delicious friction when it rubbed against me, we soon started to pull on each other's clothes. I heard Deidara curse, we were still outside and he carried me to a nearby building , I was to focused on Deidara to pay any attention to my surroundings as I licked and nipped on his neck, moaning when he pulled me to him, his hardness pressing against me.

I could hear voices shouting at Deidara, something about sisters and killing but I was too eager to feel Deidara touching me, for me to be touching him, to care, all I cared about was getting more of Deidara's attention and these voices were stopping that from happening, leaning away from him slightly I let my chakra spike in a warning, most of the voices fell silent at this but one voice carried on, shouting and cursing, stopping Deidara from being with me, I let a feral noise rip it way out of my mouth, a low fearsome growl that wracked my frame as I sent out a wave of pure untamed chakra knocking the persistent voice to the ground. Content that I had silenced the nuisance I returned to Deidara's neck, purring like a cat and licking his jaw, making him groan and start moving again, faster than before, running through hallways and doors, through different coloured rooms until he stopped outside of a plain black door, kicking it open he carried me inside, licking and sucking on my neck as he closed his door and placed me on his bed.

'Sakura' he growled 'are you sure you want this? Un. If we don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to hold back any longer'

'I want you Deidara, now' I replied my voice husky

He smirked before pulling me to him, kissing me with a passion didn't know existed 'whatever you say sakura-hime'. Gently he pushed my back on to the bed, pulling my shirt over my head a throwing it somewhere, I ran my hands teasingly up his body, my nails raking down his bare back making him moan, I continued to tease him until he suddenly pinned my hands above my head and ripped my bra off, I pouted, that was my favourite! Deidara grinned at my pout and kissed it away, trailing his hand-mouths down my body toward my chest, suddenly he let me go and in my confusion clamped his mouth around my nipple, encouraging one of his mouth hands to take the other into its mouth a suck, in sync, both tongues swirled around my hardened nipples, causing the coil that's been getting tighter in my stomach to get tauter, I moaned loudly arching my back and raking his back with my nails over and over again.

'Aaaahhh! Deidara!' I moaned

'ssshhhh, they're gonna here you' Deidara whispered putting his mouth over mine, effectively muffling my moans of pleasure as his hand-mouths continued to pleasure me. Growling something incoherent I heaved myself up, shoving Deidara off me, he gave me a hurt look but I soon made it disappear as I began licking his chest, hooking my thumbs in the waist line of his pants, tugging on them suggestively 'Dei-kuunn...take them off' I purred in his ear, pressing my chest against his own. I giggled inwardly as Deidara took his pants of slipping them over is ankles and onto the floor, the look on his face was so amusing. Returning to Deidara's chest I resumed my ministrations.

'S...Sakura!' Deidara groaned as I purposely rubbed the growing bulge in his pants, smirking evilly I gave his chest one last lick before I made my way downward, staring lustfully into his face a I took his shaft into my hand through the thin material of his boxers, making him hiss.

I steadily began pumping up and down rapidly, watching his face intently as he stifled groans and lolled his head back in pure ecstasy , just before he came I stopped, Deidara's lustrous voice groaning in disappointment, chuckling darkly I began to slip the material of his boxers down the silky material sliding down his hips with ease.

'NO!' Deidara stopped me by sitting up and pushing me down swapping places with me and trailing his fingers down my sides, his touch setting fire to my skin, as I moaned he slipped my soaked panties off my hips, I hadn't even realised he'd took my skirt off! Deidara quirked and eye-brow at how wet they were before slowly parting my legs and looking at me

d...don't stare...' I said blushing furiously and trying to close my legs again.

'No, un. You're beautiful, especially with all that pink hair down here. un' he purred in a tone that made me shiver in anticipation. Looking up into his beautiful face I gently pulled his face down to mine by his bangs, kissing him with all the pent up passion I had in me.

Grinning into the kiss he slid a finger into me, making me gasp

'Fuck sakura, you're so tight!' he moaned adding another finger making me arch my back a swallow a moan

'Dei...s...stop...I...I don't...wanna... I tried to say as Deidara pulled away roughly probably thinking I didn't want to do it with him 'Deidara, I want my first time to be with you...' I mumbled embarrassed

'What?' Deidara said, he'd probably not heard me

'Deidara, I want my first time with you...inside me...' I blushed as red a tomato. Deidara just stared at me, a shocked look plastered all over his face

'Y...you've never had an orgasm before?' he whispered crawling over to me and sitting down

'No... I've never wanted or needed to' I said, not feeling as embarrassed since he didn't laugh

'Oh thank god! un' the blonde exclaimed falling back onto the bed with thud! 'I thought for sure you were gonna say you'd done it loads of times. un' he put his arm over his eyes and let out a shaky laugh.

'Dei? Are...are you crying?' I said beginning to panic thinking it was my fault

'Hehehe *sniff* don't worry hime it's not your fault, un, it's just...when you said you didn't want to when I was...doing that...I though for sure you were going to say you didn't like me that way and run off un, I guess I'm just a big baby ' Deidara said quietly nor removing his arm from his eyes

'Oh Deidara...I...I love you' I said surprising both Deidara and myself

'Y...you...lo...love me?' he asked his voice shaking, his trademark un missing in his shock

'Hai, Deidara-kun, I...I love you... I'm in love with you' Telling myself more than Deidara

'Sakura...I...'Deidara began

'It doesn't matter if you don't love me back, I can understand that, I mean I'm not pretty or clever or talented, the only thing special about me is my hair, and even that looks horrible on me, my figures all wrong, I curve in the wrong places or not at all and...'

I was cut off by Deidara placing his lips on mine, his long arms wrapping around my tiny frame, breaking away he rested his forehead against mine sighing heavily 'sakura... I love you too... un I'm in love with you Sakura Haruno, you're the most talented, beautiful, kind, loving, special woman in my whole world, you're my whole world sakura un, and when you said you loved me I... I was overwhelmed by my feelings for you...un'

'Deidara...' I placed my lips on his and kissed him passionately, feeling him getting hard already 'shall we start from where we left off?' I said placing my hand softly on his hard member stroking it in long deliberate sweeps.

'Defiantly' He growled, bucking slightly into my hand as I sped up my strokes every now and then running my finger over the slit in the top, making him shudder. Growing bolder I move my hand even faster as soon as he closed his eyes I ducked down and took the tip into my mouth, running my tongue in the same pattern I had done with my finger, round and round, sweep over the slit.

'S...Sakura!' he gasped 'h...how do...how do you know how to do this un!'

'mmmhhmmm' I hummed shrugging slightly

'Aaaaahhhhhhh!' Deidara moaned loudly, curious I hummed again and got the same reaction. Soon I was humming whilst pumping his shaft in long hard strokes taking as much of his throbbing cock as I could into my mouth.

'Hime, I'm gonna cum if you...carry ON! Doing UN! this! Aahh!' Deidara moaned, putting his fist into his mouth to stifle another groan.

Giving him one last lick I pulled away, his member coming out of my mouth with a dull pop.

'Deidara... I need...' I trailed off looking into his eyes depravedly

Smiling he pushed me to the bed and positioned himself at my entrance, kissing me hard he took me in one sweep, instantly breaking my barrier as tears leaked out of my eyes at the pain

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry...' he repeated, kissing away my tears lovingly. As I adjusted to his size I found the pain to be fading , I shifted my hips slightly, we both gasped, pleasure shooting up my body, shifting again I moaned as Deidara began to pant

'Sakura... if you do that I might end...up pounding you into the bed un' he groaned

'Bring it on' I replied jerking my hips even more

'Naughty, naughty hime, un, looks like I'm gonna have to teach you how to behave' he retorted, his voice heavy with lust and passion

'Please Deidara-sensei, teach me a lesson I'll never forget' my own voice husky with pent up feelings

Deidara laughed darkly, his macabre voice sending shivers down my spine as he withdrew, almost all the way out before thrusting back in harshly, the slap of his skin on mine echoing erotically.

'haa...haaa...haa' our heavy breaths grew louder as Deidara and I continued to make love, me meeting his thrusts with my own, him lighting fires on my skin where he touched me. We tried lots of different positions, Deidara was especially fond of doggy style he loved to slap my ass with his hand before making his hand mouth suck on my clit. I lost count how many times I climaxed, the coil in my stomach springing free before being wound up again, each orgasm sending my mind into a kaleidoscope of colours as I fell over the edge of ecstasy, Deidara never far behind me. Soon though we began to tire, our thrusts turning erratic with exhaustion, climaxing one last time Deidara collapsed his own arms unable to support him any longer.

'Love you sakura- hime' Deidara whispered

'Love you too Deidara-kun' I whispered back before we slipped into and exhausted sleep, safe in each other's arms.

Narrators POV

Deidara and sakura woke to the sounds of crashing coming from behind the bedroom door; they covered their naked bodies just in time as a red-faced Sasori burst into the room

'What the hell Deidara?' he hollered 'you fucking slept with my imouto? You monster!'

'onii-chan' I said sweetly

'Yes imouto-chan?' he replied pleased that I called him older brother

'fuck off, I love Deidara and if you think you can get away with calling him a monster you are sadly mistaken, no one calls Deidara-kun a monster, no one even my onii-chan.' I hissed flaring my chakra in warning

Getting the idea Sasori backed off, holding his hands up in mock surrender 'alright, alright but I'm warning you Deidara hurt my imouto-chan and I will kill you'

'Ha! no chance of that Sasori-teme I love sakura-hime just as much as she loves me, so fix our door and get out' Deidara replied pointed towards the door and turning his back on Sasori and pulling me into a passionate kiss right in front of him.

'Bleugh!' Sasori spat pulling a face at our open affection for each other 'get a room' he said pulling the door up off the floor and putting it back into place before walking off

'Up for round 2?' sakura enquired putting her hand on Deidara's chest.


End file.
